D N' A
by MunkyRob
Summary: It's my third story, a one-shot. What if Alvin and Brittany met their twins? We'll see. See here. OCs and the Chipmunks & The Chipetes. R&R!


**Hey guys! I'm back and here's my new story. **

**Thanks for Alvinnascar 5, who helped me to choose the perfect names!**

* * *

**4:12PM. Los Angeles, California, USA. **

It was a cold, grey day in LA. The temperature was -11°C. For the Californian people it was strange.

The streets, the parking cars and the houses were covered by snow.

In the Seville house, in their warm room, Theodore and Eleanor sat on Alvin's bed and looked out the window. They liked to see the snowing.

Brittany and Alvin were fighting, as always.

Simon and Jeanette were working on the basement, in their own lab.

They tried to make a chemical, which can cure their eyes.

Simon held a bottle on his paws. He picked up another bottle.

The fluid, which was in the right bottle, was purple (As Jeanette's colthes) and the left fluid was red (As Alvin's clothes.)

He flushed the red fluid into the purple. The mix became very light yellow.

Simon breathed out.

- Okay. Next step. – He said. – Jean, you've to know, I'd never hurt you, but I need a few spear from your fur.

Jeanette placed her paw on Simon's shoulder.

- Don't worry Si! It's for us.

Simon took a tuft of Jeanette's fur and tore it up.

Jeanette hissed.

- Sorry Jean!

- Never mind.

Simon dropped the tuft into the yellow fluid.

It immediately dissolved.

- Alright, it's my turn. – He said.

Jeanette did what Simon did and dropped his fur's tuft into the fluid.

I dissolved too.

- Good. It's almost ready.

They almost started the next step, but they were disturbed.

The red and the pink clad chipmunk ran in the lab.

Brittany chased Alvin.

- You're so annoying! – Yelled Brittany.

- Me? You disturb me, when I'm busy.

They were chasing each other in the lab.

- You're never busy. You're simply childish. – Said Brittany.

As Brittany tried to punch Alvin and he tried to escape, he knocked Simon up.

Simon could stay on his feet, but he pushed the bottle down to the floot.

*Crash*

The bottle was broken. The fluid was on the floor in a puddle.

Alvin and Brittany fell into this puddle.

Simon and Jeanette were in shock. But Simon wasn't simple in shock, he was angry. Very angry.

- YOU TWO IDIOTS! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! – He yelled louder than Dave, when he yells Alvin's name.

As the two, guilty chipmunks stood up, the fluid didn't stay in their fur, but it dripped back to the floor.

- Si, calm down! It was just… colored wather.

Under the fur, Simon was as red as a tomato. He could explode.

- TO MAKE IT, HAS TAKEN TWO MONTHS! YOU'VE RUINED THE WHOLE WORK!

Suddenly he started to cry.

Jeanette tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away and ran out of the lab.

Alvin and Brittany stood insecurely. They didn't know, what should the do.

They looked at Jeanette, who was looking at the puddle on the floor.

- I hope you know, it was your fault.

They nodded.

- Will you tell it to Dave, or I should?

- We will. – Answered Alvin.

Before they could turn toward the door, they heard a loud yell. Dave's yell.

- ALVIN, BRITTANY! COME HERE! NOW!

Jeanette slowly walked out.

The two destroyer chipmunks slowly started toward the living room, where Dave was.

As they arrived, they saw, Simon was sitting on Dave's right tight and crying.

Dave heard them and looked there.

- Sit here! – He pointed to the place, next to him, on the couch.

He bent to Simon and whispered:

- Si, you should go to the room and relax.

Simon sniffled and slowly walked away.

Dave looked at Alvin and Brittany.

- You know what you did. Don't you?

- We do.

**- **Simon in depression. He wanted to kill himself.

- Just for that? – Asked Alvin, but as he got an angry look from Dave, he was in quiet again.

- Alvin, you don't know, what meant this experiment for Simon.

- What?

- This isn't the point. The point is, you ruined everything. They've worked in that project for two months.

He sighed and continued.

- You'll be punished. You have to stay in your room and you mustn't go out of there. Every electronic and every stuff, which can make you fun, will be given to me. Also, you've to apologize to Simon and Jeanette. If they punch you, I won't do anything. Questions? No? That, let's go!

They stood up and went to the upper floor.

They stepped in the room and in the second level of the right side bunk bed, sat Jeanette and Simon. Simon was crying.

- Um… Simon. – Accosted Alvin.

Simon looked there.

- We just want to apologize. We're really sorry about, what we did! – They said together.

Simon turned back and bent his head on Jeanette's huggin' arms.

She fondled and tried to comfort him.

He said something very quietly.

- He said he accepted the apologizing, just leave him and don't speak to him. – Said Jeanette.

Alvin and Brittany with sad face, nodded and jumped up to their own bed, to try to relax.

- _We'll be punished 'till the end of the times._ –Thought in his mind Alvin.

* * *

The last day was Friday, so the chipmunks didn't have to get up early. They all slept in their warm bed.

It was 7:45PM and Dave sat on the couch and waited the two 'early chipmunks.' Simon and Jeanette. They get up around 8:00.

While he waited them, he was thinking.

_Maybe, I shouldn't have punished Alvin and Brittany so seriously. _*Sigh* _There is the puddle on the lab. I've to clean it up. _

At 8:00 he walked to the kitchen and started to make the breakfast to Simon and Jeanette.

As he was makin' it, he heard a noise. He turned there.

His face became angry and red. He saw a naked chipmunk, who had hazel-brown eyes.

- Alvin! What are you doing here? As I remember, I told you, you mustn't come out. Go back to your room!

He didn't answer and didn't obey. He just looked everywhere with surprised face and a bit scared face.

- Alvin! Don't pretend, you're deaf! I know, you hear me! Let's go back to your room.

He still didn't obey. He looked at Dave, like he doesn't understand, what Dave say.

Suddenly showed up a second chipmunk. A girl.

- Brittany? Why can't you obey me? Go back!

Now two chipmunks looked at him, like they don't understand, what he says.

Dave tried to calm down, himself.

Jeanette arrived.

- Oh finally! – Said Dave. – Took this two, back to the room please!

- Um… Dave, they aren't Alvin and Brittany. They are sleeping in their beds.

- That… who are them? And why they don't speak?

Jeanette took her chin and found something in her mind.

- Dave, can I try something?

- Go on!

Dave was more surprised than ever, when Jeanette started to speak in… chipmunk. She spoke in the traditional, chipmunk language.

The two chipmunks understood what she said and they replied.

- What did they say? –Asked Dave.

- They woke up in the lab and they didn't know, where they were. They agreed, the boy check the place.

- Where are they from?

- I think I know, where, but please, don't be mad!

- Just tell me!

- Okay. I think, when Simon dropped the chemical down the floor and Alvin and Brittany fall into that, their DNA mixed with Simon's and mine. The fluid started the DNA fusion and… *Bam!* they were born.

Dave had to sit down. It was too much information for him.

- And it has taken less than 24 hours? – He asked.

- I guess and as we can see.

Dave sighed again.

- So, what shall we do with them?

- I think we have only one chance.

- What?

- We have to take care of them.

- What?! But…

- Dave, there is no 'but.' They're alive and we can't kill them or throw out the street. Can we?

- Of course not, but…

He looked at Jeanette, who was looking at him, with very, very determinate sight.

- Okay, I can't stand this sight. I accepted. We'll take care of them. Call here Simon, please!

Jeanette nodded and went back to the upper floor.

She arrived back, with Simon.

As he started to examine the girl, he scared.

- Holly… Wow, this chipmunk has three striped on her back. Jean can you see it?

- I can, Si? What do you think about that?

- I think it's a genetic accident. They just lay in the puddle and developed so. It wasn't perfect place for the developing.

He examined the girl and stepped to the boy.

- Oh, a surprise again. – He commented. – Look Jean, his eyes are red.

- Interesting. So what do you think? Are they healthy?

- I'm sure, they're healthy. But something disturbs me.

- What?

- This guy, looks like Alvin.

- Oh Si, don't say that! It isn't his fault.

Simon sighed.

- Jean, can you teach them, speak in English? You're the only, who can communicate with them.

- I think I can. We'll see.

* * *

Two weeks later, the chipmunks started to speak in English. It wasn't perfect, but they learnt fast.

They were as smart as Jeanette and Simon.

They lived with the Chipmunk and the Chipettes in same room.

The all eight chipmunks sat on the couch. The two new sat near to Jeanette. – For them, she was the mother, but they didn't call her 'mom'.

- Guys, - Spoke up Jeanette. – Do you wanna choose name?

They looked each other.

- Why should we choose? – Asked the girl.

- We can't call you simply 'boy' and 'girl.' – Said Alvin. (His punishment was ended, 'cause he took care of the boy. )

- Why? – Asked the boy.

- 'Cause everybody has the name. You need name too.

- Okey. We want choose name.

Theo and Ellie held back their laughing, when they heard the wrong English.

But they didn't say anything.

Simon stood up, went to the book self, took down a book, took it to the couch and threw it up.

- Here you are.

They started to look for a name.

A few minutes later, the girl pointed to a name in the book.

- What about that?

The others laughed.

- Um, it's a boy name. – Said Brittany.

In the book was scribed: "Stanley"

- It's rather would be his name. – Said Jeanette as she pointed to the boy.

- No. – He said and turned a page. – This!

- Wow. – Said with surprise Alvin. – I think is the best name for my twin.

The name was Dexter.

It was really perfect, 'cause the boy was smart. Almost as smart as Simon.

First of all, he was the first, who could speak, read, and write.

As soon as he could do these things, he started to learn math and physics. And he did it well.

- Alright, so your name is Dexter. – Said Jeanette.

- Hi Dex! – Greeted Alvin.

- It's my turn. – Said the girl and quickly checked the book. – How is it?

They looked at the name. It was nice.

- Amanda? Are you sure? – Asked Eleanor.

- I'm sure. – She said.

- Right. So you're Amanda. – Said Simon.

- Cool!

- So I'm Dexter and she's Amanda.

- Yes you're. Now you've name. Are you happy?

- Of course, Brittany. – Said Dexter.

* * *

While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were at school, Dave took care of Dexter and Amanda.

Actually he hadn't much work, 'cause they were enough smart to take care of themselves.

Ordinary they spent their time in Simon and Jeanette's lab, in the basement. (They allowed it to them.) They were smart, so the science meant fun for them.

Also, Dexter was Alvin's twin, so he played with him and made trouble.

Amanda was Brittany's twin, so she had fun with her.

When the boys made trouble, she and Brittany punished them by some punch.

In the last week began the Winter Break.

In the Seville house a Christmas tree was decorated (by Theodore and Eleanor)

Dexter and Amanda sat on the couch with Dave. They were waiting for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

He didn't realize it, but Dexter cuddled up to Dave, who started to fondle him. Dave hasn't realized it yet, but he loved to fondle the two chipmunks as the other six.

They saw, the school bus arrived front of the house and the six chipmunks started to walk toward the house.

They heard, them as they stepped in. (using the cat hole.)

- Hi everybody! We're home! – Greeted Alvin as he stepped in the living room.

- Hi Alvin. – How was your day?

- Boring as always. Alvin jumped on the couch and high-fived with his twin.

- Hi Dex! Did you miss me?

Dexter rolled his eyes.

- Yes Alvin, I missed you, as the insomnia.

- He-he! It was sooo funny.

Dave spoke up.

- So, now, that everybody is here, I have to tell you something.

- What did I do again? – Asked Alvin.

- It's not about you Alvin. So, in the last years, your presents were surprise, you didn't know, what you'll get. Now, you're enough old, so tell, what do you want for Christmas?

- You aren't kidding. Are you? – Asked Brittany.

- No. I'm totally serious.

Six chipmunks started to speak together. It was an acoustic chaos.

Dexter and Amanda sat in quiet and waited.

- Guys! Just one!

The chipmunks shut up.

- So first. Alvin?

- Assassin's Creed IV.

- Alvin, it's too aggressive.

- Please. – Begged Alvin with Theodore's cute face.

Dave couldn't resist and allowed.

- Fine. You'll get it. Next: Simon?

- Mass Effect 4.

- Okay. It's good for you. Theo?

- I want a new PSP Go. With games.

- Brittany?

- I want an IPhone 5.

- Um… Brittany, it's too expensive.

- Oh man! Are we poor? Never mind. That… Samsung Galaxy S III?

- Right. It's more possible. Jeanette.

- I want a live periodic table.

- What?

Jeanette brought out a newspaper and showed it to Dave.

On the picture, was something like the IPad, but it was just a periodic table.

It cost: $88.

- Oh. Okay. Take it bought! Eleanor?

- I want a new IPod.

- What about the last?

- Khm… it's… you know… broken.

Dave rolled his eyes.

- Fine. You'll get it.

Six chipmunks were happy.

- Okay, now you two. What about you Dexter and Amanda?

- I don't know. – Replied Amanda. - You're the best present for me.

- I agree. We just wanna stay here and live with you.

- I see, but I can't leave you without presents.

- Okay, can I get Brittany's last phone? – Asked Amanda.

- It's a good idea. – Complimented Simon.

- Well, that can I get Alvin's last phone? – Asked Dexter.

- Which of the two hundred? – Asked with a smile Dave.

Dexter laughed and answered.

- I'll check them.

- Right, everyone's present is chosen. Now you've to wait 'till Christmas.

* * *

In the weekend was Christmas day.

Everybody got a present. Dave got a present from his sons and daughters too.

Everyone was very happy, they ate lot, had fun.

Amanda got her twin's last phone, a Samsung Galaxy Ace.

Dexter got one of Alvin's last phones, a Nokia Lumia.

Brittany and Amy were playing in their phones, sitting in Brittany's bed.

Alvin was freaked out, 'cause he couldn't complete a mission in Assassin's Creed.

Simon played Mass Effect Multiplayer, 'cause he has already finished the whole game. It took two or three days.

Theodore played F1 in his new PSP Go.

Brittany, Jeanette and Amanda were sharing files between their phones.

Eleanor was the only, who was sleeping.

Dave stepped in.

- Alright chipmunks, bed time!

The eight chipmunks were already in pajama, so just had to cover themselves by blanket.

Everybody turned off and put away their stuffs.

- As I see, Eleanor is already sleeping. – Said Dave. – Good night boys and girls!

- Good night Dave!

He turned the lights off and Alvin left it so. **(A/N: Remember, AATC 2, last scene.)**

Everyone's eyelids were closed and they started to fall asleep.

Everything was quiet, the room was dark and the chipmunks approached the world of the dreams.

* * *

In the middle of the night, all of them were sleeping, except one.

Amanda was dropped out of the dream world.

As she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything, 'cause her pupils weren't enough wide to get used to the dark.

She was waiting.

Five minutes later, when she still couldn't see anything, she was scared.

Her eyes should've to get used to the dark.

She started to panic, and in her panic, she stared to pant.

- Um… guys! Guys, help! I can't see! – She whispered with almost crying.

Brittany was the first, who heard her twin's voice.

She jumped down, next to her bed.

- Amy, what's wrong?

- I… I can't see.

- Amy, calm down! Please don't panic! Everything's gonna be okay.

Dexter and Alvin jumped there.

- Simon! – Said with loud whisper Alvin.

Simon slowly woke up and looked around.

- What is it?

- Something is wrong with Amanda.

He jumped down, and examined her.

- Pulse normal. – He informed and opened his nail on his index finger. He poked Amanda's arm with that.

She hissed.

- Why did you do that? – She asked.

- I checked your nerves. It isn't neural problem. I need light to see more.

Alvin went to the light switch and turned the lights on.

As the lights were turned on, Amanda covered her eyes with her paws.

- Wha… You said, you can't see. Didn't you? – Asked Brittany.

- I… I did. But… I don't know, what's going on.

- I think I know. – Said Simon. – You're genes are injured somewhere in your DNA.

- So I'll die?

- Don't be like Alvin! You won't die. You simply can't see in dark anymore.

- It isn't simply. – Said Amanda. – You don't know, how when I can't see anything on this fuckin' world.

- Amanda, you don't have to scare. We're here for you and if something's wrong, we'll help you. – Said to her twin, Brittany with calming voice.

- Right. Sorry guys. Now… let's sleep! I'll be fine. Don't worry!

- Are you sure?

- Yes Brit. Thanks!

The six woken chipmunks nodded and lay back to their beds, to sleep.

The rest of the night, spent in calm and quiet.

* * *

**Well, I think it was a bit short. It would've been longer. I don't know. **

**Please Review!**

**It probably will have sequel, but not now. I won't have enough time. I'll write more, short stories, but only shorts. **

**MunkyRob, over! **


End file.
